Star Wars: Republic Commando: Alpha Squad
by Revan-Kun
Summary: The story of the Members of Alpha Squad CHAPTER 1 PUBLISHED!
1. Prolouge

**Republic Commando: Alpha Squad: Super weapon**

**Prologue**

_Geonosis, 0 days after battle_

_Jedi. Strangest beings I will every meet in my lifespan. They always get lucky. Me? Never. I was stuck, squashing bugs with the rest of my squad. I saw a group of commandos enter a cave. They never came out. My squad's mission is simple: We didn't have one. We had been deployed on Geonosis with one order, survive. I might have thought it was easy, but I was wrong. I was being shot at from all directions, and I saw standard clones dropping, dead. I was lucky I had my Katarn armor._

_"Alpha, Alpha do you hear me?" my supervisor demanded, his voice was almost drowned by the sounds of battle. "Yes, sir.: I responded. Here it comes. Another lecture about paying more attention. "Alpha zero-zero, get to the extraction point on the map." he said. No lecture. "Oh, and pay more attention." Fierfek. Just when I though I was safe. "Yes, sir. Come on, Alphas. We're getting extracted." We were all relieved to get out of this _Shabla _planet. But there were many who would never get off. I heard that Mace Windu killed Jango. "You getting on or not?" the LAAT pilot asked. "Yeah." I said as I got on. As we took off I saw the battleground, and it was tremendous. Blaster fire was flying everywhere, and I couldn't even tell if we were winning. _

_This was not easy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

G.A.R. HQ, 345 days after Geonosis

The four members of Alpha squad was sitting down quietly, with their shiny silver helmets in arms, and getting briefed by General Talc Gorgum, a Jedi Master, and the director of Special Operations.

"The Separatists are working on some kind of super weapon on Kaal. What we want you to do is take the weapon and destroy the facility." General Gorgum explained as he pointed out Kaal on a holomap. Then, it zoomed in to show the planet up close, so they could see all the mountains and craters.

"So we're going to get to blow stuff up?" Van asked, grinning broadly at the thought of making things explode. _That's our Van, the bomb happy demolitions expert_, Zero thought, amused.

"Shut up, _Di'kut_." Fi said, slapping Van on the back of his head. Fi loved to pick on Van whenever he had the chance, no matter how inappropriate the time. "What do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

"Both of you, stop!" Zero said, breaking them up. "But seriously" then Zero grinned, then slapped Van on the head. "What do you think, _Di'Kut_." he asked while he grinned.

"You will be lead by Sola Camital, a Jedi Knight." Gorgun said, motioning to the woman sitting next to him. Zero hadn't met many women in his short lifespan of ten years, but to his eyes, she as absolutely beautiful. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders. Her face showed the experience of many battles, but did not diminish her beauty. Zero shook himself out of his trance and focused on the briefing again. "You will be supplied more information and weapons by Jask Cordun, also a Jedi Knight. You will be dropped by LAAT. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Alpha squad said in perfect unison, and stood up. They replaced their helmets on their heads, and saluted. When they exited, they were met by a man, obviously not a clone, but he was garbed in full clone armor, except a helmet, which he had tucked under his arm.

"I'm Jask, and I'll be providing you with intel and weapons, as Master Talc may have already informed you." he said. "Clone armor protects a lot more than Jedi robes." Jask said as he rapped a knuckle against his armor. He led them into another room, where a large assortment of weapons were laid out on a table. "All we know is that the Separatists control the planet, but it is inhabited." Jask told them. They nodded in response. "You leave in eight hours."

* * * * * * * *

Not soon after, they were ready to go. Their new Katarn III armor was more protective than ever. They said it was even able to take a light blaster cannon round.

They all got into the ship that would transport them over Kaal, the _Vibrosword_. The five of them, Zero, Van, Sen, Fi, and Sola all got into the LAAT that soon would drop them through the atmosphere onto Kaal. Later, they were dropped from the _Vibrosword_. Halfway to the landing zone, they were hit by an anti-aircraft artillery round.

"The pilot's dead!" Fi screamed over the roar of the engine. "Ma'am, we're going to have to jump out of the ship while before it crashes!" he yelled out.

"Van! You first!" Zero yelled. As Van jumped, disappearing over the edge of the platform, he yelled "Fi! Now you! Then Sen!" Fi began to grab all the extra explosives and then jumped off the edge.

As Sen jumped, he said "You're losing time!" Zero looked out over the edge and saw that they were nearing the ground rapidly, and that the rest of the squad was safe.

"He's right ma'am! We've got to jump!" Zero said, grabbing her and pulling her out with him. He remembered hearing the crash, but then everything went black.


End file.
